Enchanted Desires
by James Stryker
Summary: Ben and Mal have a romantic night together.


**Enchanted Desires**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you a brand-new story for** _ **Descendants**_ **. Now, I've read a review from my** _ **Jane's Secret**_ **story from a Guest reviewer requesting a Ben/Mal story. I have thought about it and I've planned on writing the Bal story because of the lack of Bal stories on this site. So, this is my first Bal story. This story is about Ben and Mal having their romantic night together in Ben's dorm room and they have their first time. This story is rated M for sexual content and it contains some passionate and romantic lovemaking between Ben and Mal. This story has smut in it, if you don't like smut then turn back. If you're mature enough to read this story and wanted to read romantic Bal story, well here it is. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you my first ever Bal story** _ **Enchanted Desires**_ **. Enjoy.**

Tonight was a very special night for Ben and Mal. Tonight was the night that they were going to make love for the first time. As she arrived in front of the door to Ben's dorm room, Mal was beginning to feel a little nervous about tonight. The purple haired girl knocked on the door three times for Ben to answer the door.

"Coming." Ben announced as he walks over to the door and opened it for Mal. "You made it."

"Yeah." Mal said as she stared at her handsome boyfriend, who was in only his jeans and no shirt, revealing his toned body. Mal couldn't help but mouth the word "wow". She couldn't even take her eyes off of him. She bit her lip gently and let out a soft moan as she continued to look at him. Ben turned around to notice Mal checking him out as she quickly looked down at her feet and starts grinning.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked as he lit the candles in the room.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm a little nervous about tonight." Mal said as Ben walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mal, if you're not ready for us to have sex then we don't have to do it. I don't want to pressure you and everything." Ben said.

"No, no. It's fine. Everything looks wonderful. You've put a lot to make this evening special. And I want to" Mal said as Ben kissed her softly on her lips, then gazed deeply into her beautiful green eyes.

"I want our first time to be perfect and romantic for each other." Ben said. "I love you, Mal."

"I love you too, Ben." Mal says as she wraps her arms around Ben's neck and kisses him. Ben returns the kiss and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her body closer to his. His hand reached up the zipper on the back of her purple dress, pulling the zipper down while Mal steps out of her purple flats. Ben starts to slowly remove Mal's dress from off of her body and let it fall down to her ankles. Ben pressed his lips against Mal's lips once again, trailing his lips down to her neck, making the purple-haired teen moan softly. Ben stops kissing Mal's neck as Mal stepped back.

"Wow." Ben said as he stares at Mal, who looked extremely beautiful standing in only her silk violet bra and matching silk panties. "You're beautiful."

Mal blushed when she reached behind the back of her bra and unhooked the silk material that covered her B-cup breasts. Ben walked closer to Mal and turned her around, her back facing him as he slowly slid the shoulder straps of her bra down while planting soft, gentle kisses on her shoulder, then up to her neck. Mal moaned out Ben's name softly, feeling his warm breath hitting her neck, sending goosebumps throughout her whole body. Mal's bra fell off of her body and lands on her feet, she began to lean back into Ben's arms as she felt his hands moving up to her breasts and gently kneading them while crashing his lips back onto hers. Ben sticks his tongue out and licked Mal's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Mal grants Ben permission as he slips his tongue inside her mouth, swirling his tongue around her mouth and tasting her. Mal moans into the kiss as she starts palming Ben's hardening cock through his jeans, making him groan softly. Ben lightly teases Mal's erect pink nipples with his fingers while Mal's continues to moan into the kiss from feeling Ben dominating her mouth. After their heated make-out session, Mal turns around as Ben lifts her up and carries her over to his bed and places her there.

"I love you." Ben said softly. Mal smiles as Ben placed a trail of kisses down her body and latches his mouth onto her breast while his free hand plays with the other. Mal moaned and arched her back off of the bed and watched Ben swirls his tongue around her nipple. Ben pulls and teases the other nipple with his hand as Mal whined in pleasure.

"Oh, God. Mmm, yeah." Mal moaned Ben stops licking and sucking Mal's nipple and switches to the other breast to repeat his actions. The handsome prince slid his free hand down to her core and rubs her through the silky fabric of her panties. Mal lifts her hips and continues to moan in delight.

"God, you're so wet for me, Mal." Ben said feeling her wetness leaking through her panties. Ben stops his actions on Mal and got off of the bed and removed his jeans and socks, leaving him in his royal blue boxers. Ben gently grabs Mal's silky smooth legs and pulled her to the edge of his king size bed and got down on his knees. He began to plant fiery kisses up and down her left thigh while moving his hand up to gently massage her left breast. Ben continued to kiss up and down on Mal's thigh and switched to the other thigh, but instead of kissing her inner thigh, he began to lick and nibble on the soft flesh.

"You don't know how much I want to taste you right now." Ben said. Mal's breathing started to get heavy as Ben licks around her dripping wet pussy to tease her a bit while enjoying her intoxicating scent. Mal looks down at Ben and gazed deeply into his eyes while he feasted her.

"Mmm, Ben. Oh, baby. Keep eating me out like that." Mal moaned as she ran her fingers through Ben's short brown hair and gently gripped tightly. Ben slips a finger inside Mal's dripping wet hole and starts pumping in and out nice and slow, then adds a second finger inside her and fingered her hard and fast. The handsome prince continues his oral assault on his girlfriend. Mal's breathing became rapid, her back arches and her toes curled. Her inner vaginal walls clench tightly around his fingers as he kept fingering her. Wanting to taste her again, Ben removed his fingers from out of Mal's magical hole and stuck his fingers in his mouth to suck her sweet nectar off. Mal watched as her handsome prince savored her juices before replacing his fingers with his tongue to tongue-fuck her for a bit before her whole body explodes in pleasure.

"B-Ben. I'm gonna…I'm gonna….AHHHH!" Mal cried out loud as she cums for the first time. Her juices spill out all over Ben's tongue as he happily licked it all up. After licking up all of her juices, Ben kissed his way back up to Mal's lips and kissed her while she pulls his boxers down. Mal moaned into the kiss as she began to taste herself all over Ben's lips and tongue. It turned her on immensely. Ben pulls out a condom out from the back of his jeans and rips it open and put it on his 9-inch cock and got into position, lining up his cock in front of her entrance and stared deeply into her eyes for a bit.

"Mal, before we go on I just want to tell you that this might hurt you a bit." Ben said.

"I know, Ben. I trust you and I love you. I know that you will be gentle with me." Mal said as Ben ran the tip of his cock up and down on her dripping pink lips. Mal took deep breath and closed her eyes tightly as she felt Ben slowly penetrate her. Mal whimpered for a bit as Ben continues to push inside her. She could feel the tip of his cock tapping against her hymen. Ben leans down to capture Mal's lips with his and kissed her deeply and passionately as he thrusts forward to break her hymen. Mal starts whimpering into the kiss and kept her eyes closed shut so she could get through the pain. Ben breaks the kiss and gazes into Mal's green eyes and wiped a tear from off of her face.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Mal said. Ben kept his eyes on Mal as he starts moving nice and slow inside of her, soon Mal was starting to feel some pleasure.

"You're so tight and wet, Mal." Ben groaned. Mal wraps her legs around Ben's waist as he starts thrusting harder and faster. The handsome prince leaned down to suck on Mal's nipples for a bit while fucking her hard and fast.

"That's it, Mal. Just keep your eyes on me. I want to watch you cum. I want you to cum for me. Do it for me, Mal. Cum for me. Let it go." Ben said softly. Their moans filled the room and their bodies were drenched in sweat, Mal's pussy clenched tightly around Ben's hard cock as she felt her whole body trembling, getting ready to have her orgasm.

"Come on, baby. Cum for me." Ben said as he laces his fingers with Mal's and held her hand tight as she starts screaming out Ben's name and came all over his cock while Ben groans out loud and gives her a couple more thrusts before filling the condom with hit creamy white load. Ben slowly pulls out of Mal and removes his cum-filled condom off of his cock and lied down next to her and wraps his arm around her and held her tightly.

"I love you, Mal." Ben said.

"I love you too, Benjamin Florian." Mal said as she gives Ben a kiss before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

 **And that was** _ **Enchanted Desires**_ **. I hope that you liked my first Bal story. So, what did you think of it? Next time, it will be another** _ **Descendants**_ **story. And it's a Mal/Evie/Audrey threesome story called** _ **Who's Better**_ **. Then after who's better, it's a** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **one-shot story, either the Rucas story** _ **The Blackout**_ **or the Lucaya story** _ **Mile High Club**_ **. Which one do you want to see? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
